


They Don't Know You (Like I Know You)

by sheryl_sems



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin Friendship, Bellarke, Bellarke Karaoke, Karaoke, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheryl_sems/pseuds/sheryl_sems
Summary: "You don't look like someone who's having a day off after two months." She stares at him for a few seconds and grabs his arm when he raises it to signal to Miller for another beer. He pauses mid-action and looks down at her."Hey… What's wrong?" She asks softly. Jasper and Monty are now singing "We Are Young" in loud, drunk voices, and Clarke would normally have gone up to cheer for them loudly but at that moment, all her attention was on one person alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lots and lots of Bellarke cheese! Less about the Karaoke (though that was the prompt) and more about competing on how much they knowing each other :') Enjoy xx

"No." 

 

 

"Please."

 

 

"No." 

 

 

"What is going on?" Clarke pushes between Miller and Monty and laughs at the reluctant expression on Bellamy's face and the insistent one on Octavia's. 

 

 

"Bell won't Karaoke even though the whole reason we're here tonight, _at a Karaoke Bar,_ is exactly for that." Octavia says, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

 

 

"I'm 26 and I see work colleagues down at the bar, O." He gestures to the opposite end of the pub before shaking his head a final time and bringing his beer to his lips. 

 

 

Octavia opens her mouth to protest but Clarke places a hand on her best friend's arm. "Let it go, O." Octavia huffs and drags Monty and Miller away towards Jasper, Raven and Harper who are at the bar, waiting for their turns at karaoke. 

 

 

Clarke takes a sip from her drink and slides into the booth beside Bellamy. 

 

 

"Princess." He nods in greeting. "Glad you could make it."

 

 

"How could I say no to Octavia." She smiles, looking at the other girl bouncing giddily at the bar as Jasper and Monty go on stage. 

 

 

"It's easy, I've been doing it all my life." He says. She tears her eyes away from the stage to look up at the boy she's known since she was thirteen. 

 

 

"You don't look like someone who's having a day off after two months." She says.

 

 

He shrugs and looks down at his drink before chugging it down. 

 

 

She stares at him for a few seconds and grabs his arm when he raises it to signal to Miller for another beer. He pauses mid-action and looks down at her.

 

 

"Hey… What's wrong?" She asks softly. Jasper and Monty are now singing " _We Are Young_ " in loud, drunk voices, and Clarke would normally have gone up to cheer for them loudly but at that moment, all her attention was on one person alone.

 

 

"Nothing." He shrugs.

 

 

"We may not be the best of friends but I've known you for ten years now, Bellamy. I know you."

 

 

He scoffs. "You really don't."

 

 

"I do. I know the way you like your coffee in the morning, the fact that you eat toast with one and a half slices of ham- nothing more nothing less. I know that when you have exams, you prefer sitting on the floor of your living room with two cups of hot chocolate and your stress food is fish and chips from the shop down the street from O and my apartment. I know that your favourite song is Livin on a Prayer because it reminds you of when you used to dance with O and your mum when you were kids. I know that you hate Monty's pasta but you eat it because he sees you as a father figure and you don't want to upset him. I know that you like acting like this big scary big guy but really, you're just a softie who loves us like family."

 

 

Bellamy speaks after a few moments. "You said big twice." 

 

 

Clarke stares at him before swallowing hard and shaking her head. "Fine. Deal with it yourself." She downs her drink before moving to slip out of the booth but he grabs her arm lightly before she can.

 

 

"I don't love you _like_ family. You are family." He says softly, staring right into her eyes. "And I didn't- I didn't know that you-" He waved his hand vaguely in her direction before running it through his hair. She knew what he meant and shrugged.

 

 

"You pick up things over ten years." She says, now feeling a bit uncomfortable that she just practically admitted that she knew small things about Bellamy that might have freaked him out a little bit. 

 

 

"You definitely do." He agrees and he's looking back at her in a way that makes her cheeks grow warm. "I'm sorry I lashed out. I'm a little like you in that way- I get defensive when I'm tired or upset." 

 

 

She hides a small smile. Clearly she wasn't the only one who picked up things over ten years.

 

 

"I'm just tired, I guess. I don't really know if this is what I want to do anymore." He says as Miller comes by to pass them both another drink each before running to hop onto stage with Octavia to sing "Mamma Mia".

 

 

"Why don't you just teach like you've always wanted to, Bellamy?" She asks.

 

 

"This pays well." He sighs, looking over Clarke's shoulder. She doesn't need to look to see who he's got his eyes trained on.

 

 

"So does Octavia's job." His eyes snap back to her's in surprise. "She's a big girl, she can take care of herself. I know you think you need to keep working for her but you don't."

 

 

"I've had to take care of her for the past nine years- I don't- I don't know how to stop." He says, taking a deep breath.

 

 

"I know." Clarke reaches out to place her hand over his. "But you need to learn to let go of her. For her sake and for yours." 

 

 

He's quiet for a second before saying, "She asked me if she could move in with Lincoln." He studies her unsurprised expression. "She told you already."

 

 

"She asked me if it would be okay for her to move out next year and I connected the dots." She says. "What did you tell her?"

 

 

"That I'm not her father. Which, for obvious reasons, was the wrong thing to say… She said she knows that she can make her own decisions but that I've been her only parent for as long as she can remember and she wanted to know if I was okay with it. So... I said that if she thinks she's ready, then she should. And that if she does, I would be- okay with it." He looks pained when he says this.

 

 

"That's really good of you, Bell." She squeezes his hand and he looks down at her fingers wound tightly around his even though he isn't reciprocating. "If it counts for anything- I'm really proud of you."

 

 

"It does." He finally turns his hand over and intertwines his fingers with hers. "Thank you, Clarke."

 

 

"You were there when I needed a hand to hold. I hope you know I'm here if you need one. I mean, I know you have other friends but-"

 

 

"But we know each other." He says. "I know how much you hate coffee. And that you like studying at the second table from the back at the local library. And that when you go on dates, you throw down the bisexuality bomb and if your date passes it, the first thing you do is text Raven or O. I know that you can't stay mad at your friends for long and they can't stay mad at you either. I know that you love us with all your heart, so much so that it overwhelms you into crying sometimes."

 

 

It's almost funny the way that tears are building up in her eyes by the time he finishes and she pushes into his side, her face burying into his shoulder. His body shakes as he laughs before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and holding her close. 

 

 

"I have other friends, of course, but you're the only one who knows me like I know you." He says. She swipes at her eyes and smiles into his denim button down. "You're ruining my shirt." 

 

 

"I got you a new one for your birthday because this one has a hole under the collar." She croaks. 

 

 

He laughs loudly this time. "Of course, why wasn't I expecting that." He spots the others waving at him with massive grins from the bar. "Hey Clarke?" She looks up at him. "Wanna Karaoke with me?"

 

 

"Only if it's _Summer Nights'."_ She grins up at him. 

 

 

"Only if we do _Livin' on a Prayer_ after that." He grins back.

 

 

"Deal." She slips out of the booth and grabs his hand, pulling him along with her. 


End file.
